Gotham High
by gatorkid509
Summary: Andrea Hartman is the new girl at Gotham High, she must survive freshmen year and help her new friends Waylon(Killer Croc) Antonio(Bane) Edward(Riddler) Harley and Jonathan(Scarecrow) along the way, plus a little danger may come her way, Will she survive? OCx Croc
1. Chapter 1 Charaters

**Okay guys, new fanfic coming at ya, I originally posted this story on Wattpad, and I figured you guys might like it too, so here are the main characters. **

**( Warning! this story will have some mentioning of drugs, foul language, sex and violence, please be aware)**

**Plus I don't own Batman or his villains, just Andrea and her family.  
**

* * *

**Main Characters**

**Andrea Hartman**

- 5.7ft

- 125 lbs

- She's 14 years old

- In 9th grade like the rest

- She has 4 brothers, 2 older, 2 younger

- She likes hanging with her friends( Waylon the most) basketball and her brothers( most of the time)

- Her favorite food is pizza with pineapple and pepperoni, and her favorite drink is spring water

**Full Appearance:** she has really short dirty blond hair, amber eyes and pale skin, she wears a black Gotham High t-shirt( her first one was plain), a red over-shirt with a blue-collar, light gray baggy pants and white sneakers.

**Waylon Jones**

- 6.5ft

- 300 lbs

- He's 15 years old, but his height makes him seem 18 years old

- In 9th grade, he got held back one year in 1st grade

- He doesn't have any biological brothers or sisters, but he has a foster-brother named Jake

- Has a crush on Andy, his best friend is Antonio, and he likes football and movies

- His favorite foods are hot dogs, chicken nuggets, and hamburgers, and his favorite drink is root beer

**Full Appearance:** he has green eyes, grey, rough skin with dark gray spots on the back of his neck and some parts of his arms, sharp teeth and bald from head to toe, he wears a black and dark gold Gotham High Football jersey with the number 10 on it, dark blue saggy pants and brown leather shoes.

**Edward Nigma**

**- **4.11ft

- 89 lbs

- He's 14 years old, looks 11 by his short height

- In 9th grade like his friends

- He has an older brother named Devon who take's after his father

- He loves riddles and clues, hanging with his friends, a likes video games

- He's favorite food is cheesy rice with broccoli and his favorite drink is 7up

**Full Appearance:** He has a head of messy reddish-orange hair, green eyes that hid behind his small thick glasses, a small nose, and pale skin, he wears a white short-sleeved collared shirt, a green tie, green pants held up by suspenders, black socks with yellow Chris-cross on each sock and brown shoes.

**Antonio Diego**

- 6.3ft

- 289 lbs

- He's 15 years old

- In 9th grade like the rest

- He has no siblings, but Andy doesn't mind sharing her brothers with him

- He's best friends with Waylon, he likes working out, hanging with his friends, wrestling, studying and his teddy bear Osito

- His favorite foods are tacos and flame chips and his favorite drink is sweet tea

**Full Appearance:** He has black hair, brown eyes, a goatee, pale skin and huge muscles, he wears a dark blue mens tank top, black baggy sweatpants with two white strips down each leg and white sneakers, he also wears a black beanie that has a red-eyed white skull on it and black fingerless leather gloves.

**Harleen Quinzel( Harley Quinn for short)**

- 5.6ft

- 120 lbs

- She's 14 years old

- In 9th grade

- She has one older brother named Ben

- She has a crush on Jay, she's best friends with Andy, she likes cheer-leading, gymnastics and jokes

- Her favorite foods are Cotton Candy and lollipops, and her favorite drink is Cherry soda

**Full Appearance:** She has bright blonde hair the in pigtails tied by two thin ribbons, one black and one red, she has bright blue eyes, pale skin, and black lipstick, she wears a white t-shirt, read baggy overalls with three black diamonds on each leg and white sneakers.

**Jonathan**** Crane**

- 5.10ft

- 109 lbs

- He's 14 years old

- In 9th Grade

- He's doesn't have any brothers or sisters

- He's one of Andy's closest friends, He likes scary movies, horror novels, studying and Halloween

- H's favorite foods are popcorn and pumpkin pie and his favorite drink is cola

**Full Appearance:** He has messy brown hair the stick outwards( a mix of hair gel and a case of bed head), blue eyes with black charcoal under them and pale skin, he wears a black tattered jacket over a white shirt, brown pants held up by a black belt, and black shoes, he also wears a noose like necklace around his neck, brown tattered cloth fingerless gloves and a chain attached to his belt.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now, more characters and the first chapter will be added soon, so please R&R, oh and if you want to see your characters in this story, don't hesitate to ask, just fallow the character sheet below:**

* * *

**Name:(First, Middle, Last)**

**Age: (14-19)**

**Height:**

**Weight****:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Grade: (Freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, Senior)  
**

**Personality:**

**Clothing:**

**Reputation:**

**Sports/Clubs:**

**Friends:( 2 Main, 1 Supporting)  
**

**Enemies****: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Special**** Talent:**

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now, I post the Chapters soon, Later.**


	2. Chapter 2 Arriving in Gotham

**The frst chapter of Gotham High is here, And it's split into 2 or 3 parts, oh and it's a first person between Andy and Waylon. So enjoy!**

**ANDY**

" JEFF, MOVE OVER!" yelled my 15 year old brother Samuel to my older brother, Jeff in the car.

" You move over Sammy!" Jeff yelled back, pushing him away, wha'll calling him the nickname Sam hated so much.

" Guys, STOP FIGHTING!" I yelled.

Man, my brothers are so annoying, they've been bugging me with their arguments for 14 years, so I have to deal with it, they quickly stopped fighting and glared at each other, I rolled my eyes, I looked out the car window and saw the sun trying to peek out of the grey clouds as we passed by the famous Wayne Enterprise building.

Yeah, this wasn't just any city, this was Gotham City, why are we in this famous yet 'crime infested' city, 'cause my family's moving here.

My hometown was San Jose California, a great city, I've been there my entire life, I had great buds there, including my best bud, Benita Delgado or Ben as I called her, she was a tomboy like me and we had so much in common, we both had short hair ( Mine's more shorter), we both had girl names that can be shorten into boy names, we both like sports, drawing and reading, but there's one thing that makes us different, my family is like the richest people in San Jose or was since we moved out, now we're the second richest people in town, the richest ones are probably the snootiest and most selfish people in town, my family's never like that, ever, we are kind and sweet, well okay I'm a little competitive, and my four brothers, Jeffrey, Samuel, Lucas and Zachary, are annoying, but my mom and pops a really cool, so we're not that bad, oh yeah, those rich people I talked about before, yeah were moving right in the mansion next to them.

My dad pulled up the car next to the 3 story mansion, he got out and stretch out his arms, he scratched his short brown hair and took off his sunglasses and rubbed his amber eyes, my mom walked out of the car, she tied her long blond hair into a ponytail, her light blue eyes gleamed in the sunlight,

my two older brothers, Jeff and Sam, who both have brown hair just like dad but have mom's blue eyes, walked out along with our pet white fur Alaskan Husky, Snowbelle, then my two little brothers, Luke and Zack, walked out, they both have brown hair but in different shades, light brown (Luke) and dark brown (Zack), and they both have blue eyes, I was the last to walk out, I also have both traits of them, I have my mom's blond hair, with a sprites of brown, and my dad's amber eyes, I know, weird of me not to have the same eyes and hair as my brothers, but it's biology or something.

I stared at our new home, I sighed, man, now that we're here, I have to start high school here instead of San Jose, I was going to go to a good high school in San Jose, but now that I've moved here, I have to go to some school called Gotham High, it's probably a school for deliquesce or something, I'm not in a rush to get there, just nerves is all, ya know, making friends, joining a team, new teachers and stuff, but my mom want's me to fall in love with a guy and become his girlfriend, I rather befriend a guy the become his girlfriend, but hey, maybe that will change.

" Hey Andy, mom what's us to pick our rooms, so if you want a great room, then you better get their be for me!" Sam yell to me from the house, I snapped out of my thought, then ran inside.

" Sammy, you better not get a better room then me!" I yelled to him.

**WAYLON**

" Waylon, did you get you cloths?" My foster dad Mike asked from the hall,

" Yeah Mike, I got 'em right here" I said as I put the black basket filled with my cloths, which were mostly football jersey's and saggy pants, on to the floor next to my bedroom door.

Thanks Buddy." said Mike as he came and picked up the basket, my foster dad was great, the day I met him was the day I ran away from my abusive aunt, he chose to be a foster dad for some reason, and he pick me to be his foster son, I know what you're thinking, why did he choose me,

I'm still tryin' to answer that, you see I didn't have a good home before because I lived with my drunk aunt, and she was very abusive on me, like smacking me and hitting my back with beer bottles, why, because of my appearance, I didn't have a weird nose or fingers, my skin was different then others, I didn't have dark or fated skin, my skin was scaly like a crocodiles, but it wasn't a green color, it was more grey, I have few spots on the back of my neck that was a darker shade of grey, plus I didn't have hair on my head or under arms, I was completely hair less, and I have very sharp teeth that use to hurt my gums and lips when ever I bite them when I was young, but now I'm use to it, but it wasn't just my aunt who hated me, at my Elementary and Middle schools there was one kid who hated me the most,

but that's all in the past, now, I'm living with Mike and his young son Jake, who's a living nightmare by the way, and they treat me right, well, Mike mostly, Jake's just jealous 'cause Mike's paying more attention to me then him, at least someone's loving me and not hitting me like my aunt did, and I have the scars to prove it, but usually try to hide them, so now I'm hoping high school won't give me a problem, I just hope he won't be there, I snapped out of it went I hear the phone ring as I walked down stairs, Jake quickly pick it up, and I couldn't help but listen as I walked in.

"Hello... Waylon, yeah he's here, why..." he listened some more to the caller," yeah right, like your really Waylon's best friend, wait, what was your name... Antonio Diego, look dude I think you got the wrong Way-" " I'll take that!" I said as I yanked the phone out of his little 10 year old hands.

" Waylon, give it back!" he whined, " that guy's got the wrong number."

" He dose not, he is my best friend, now go away." I growled as he left.

After talking with Antonio on the phone for twenty minutes, I ate my dinner and headed up to my room, I lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, I shut my eyes and I was out like a light.

**The Next Morning**

My alarm clock went off like a siren, I covered my head with my pillow and and reach my hand out to slammed it off, I got up and went to the bathroom, after taking a quick shower and bushed my sharp teeth, I got dressed in a black custom made number 10 Raiders Jersey, dark blue baggy pants and brown leather shoes, I walked down stairs to see Jake at the table eating cereal in his PJ's, the litte brownn haired brat looked from his bowl and stared at me.

" Why are you already dressed, school dosn't start 'til 9." He stated, taking a bite out of his breakfast and sipping his juice.

" Starts at 8 for my school, your school starts at 9, Shorty." I pointed out, he pouted at me when I called him Shorty, he finished his breakfast and walked up the stairs sticking his tongue out at me, I stuck my tongue out as well.

" Put that tongue back in your mouth, Waylon." I heard Mike say as he walked in.

" Sorry Mike." I said as I popped my tongue back in my mouth, Mike sat down at the table and drank his coffee.

" Hey Waylon, shouldn't you get going?" He asked.

" Nah, I got time, it's only... 7:40." I said, wait a sec, 7:40, oh man I'm gonna be late!

" Gotta go, Mike, see ya later!" I shouted as I grabbing my backpack, ran out the door and headed to Gotham High.

**ANDY**

" Andy, wake up, we'll be late for school!" My brother Sam yelled, I sat up and stretched my arms, I got out of bed, toke my shower, brush my teeth and got dressed in a plain black t-shirt and a pair of slightly baggy gray jeans, I threw on a red over-shirt and slipped into a pair of black converse, I walk down the stairs and headed to the door with Jeff and Sam behind me.

" Bye mom, see you later." I said as I opened the front door.

" Bye Kids, have fun and make some friends!" she called from the kitchen, we walked out to the sidewalk, and headed to our new school.

**Gotham High, 15 Minutes Later**

" Look, there it is, our new school." I said as we looked at the school from across the street from where we stand, as we walked the cross walk towards the school, I saw some students going in and just as we were about to head in, someone bumped in to me and made me fall to the ground, the guy who bumped into me got up and saw me on the ground, I saw his full height, he was possibly 6 or 7 feet tall and full of muscle, his skin was sort of grayish and rough looking, plus he's mouth had sharp looking teeth and looked pretty scary, but his green eyes looked so sweet and full of kindness, he held out his hand.

" Sorry, are you okay?" He asked.

**WAYLON**

Man, am I a klutz, first I'm running late, now I'm knocking someone over, the kid I knocked over looked mostly like a boy, but I saw the kid's chest and realized the kid was a girl, man was I dumb, she looked about half my size and had super short dirty blond hair and pale, soft looking skin that didn't have a single pimple on it, I saw her stare up at me with really beautiful yellow/amber colored eyes, I snapped out of it and suddenly remembered she was on the ground, so I held out my hand.

"Sorry, are you okay?" I asked, I was expecting her to slap my hand away and call me freak or monster, but she grabbed it and I help her up.

" I'm alright, thank you." She said as she brushed the dirt off her cloths.

" Are you a student here?" she asked me, I nodded.

" Yeah, but it's my first year here, oh and my name's Waylon by the way." I said with a toothy smile,

" Nice to meet you Waylon, my name's Andrea, or Andy for short." she said with a nice heart warming smile, I suddenly started blushing, then I heard the bell ring.

" Well, I better get to class, later Waylon." She ran after two guys that looked just like her, but with a different hair color then her's, I kept on blushing I don't know why but I think...

I think I have a crush on Andy.

**Normal P.O.V**

As Waylon walked to class, two figures watch him from the bushes.

" You see that chick, the boss will go nuts for her." said the first one.

" And did you see the freak blush, man his got a crush on her badly." said the the second one.

" Hey Peter, isn't he that freak the boss beat up back in middle school?" the first one asked.

" Yeah Cameron, he is, I recognize his ugliness." Peter laughed.

" Should we tell the boss?" Cameron asked.

" Yeah, let's go before the freak sees us." said Peter as the two walk out of the bush to see their _boss_.

**To Be Continued...**

**Well, that's it for this chapter, gotta write that second chapter, until next time;)**


End file.
